baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Playtime
GUYS SORRY, BUT IT SO FKING FUNhe resembles a little girl, likely a school girl based on her presence in the School, that wears a red, long-sleeved dress with blue pants and brown shoes. She has messy brown and black hair, a smile and a large nose. She appears to always have her right leg lifted in the air. She is described to have poor eyesight, her entirely black eyes indicating either retinal damage or a lack of eyeballs. She is animated to be skipping rope at all times as well as having her hair constantly move. Her voice is distorted by poor audio quality, and her speech is consistently monotone and at a masculine pitch. Glitches If Playtime is close enough to a door you can whack her away to stop playing with her. Mechanics Playtime will randomly roam the hallways in unspecified directions, playing her signature jingle until the Player is close enough to her, in which she will immediately approach the Player at high speed and stop them in their track upon contact. She will force the player to jump over a skipping rope five times without fault, otherwise, the player will restart the first skip. The Player must press the spacebar to jump and time the rope's position in order to successfully skip. After playing with her, you regain your stamina. Upon jumping for the fifth time, she will leave and the player will be free to walk again. She will not attack the player again for a couple of seconds after leaving. However, if the player uses the Safety Scissors, her rope will be cut, and she will no longer play with you. When the player cuts her skipping rope, she will say "Aww. That makes me sad." Her smile will turn into a frown before walking away. This is considered bullying, and if The Principal of the Thing is near when you do this, you will be sent to detention. While the player is halted by Playtime, other characters such as Baldi, Arts and Crafters, Principal of the Thing (If they caught you breaking the School Rules),1st Prize, and Gotta Sweep can all still affect the player upon contact. In the case of Baldi, this can lead to him catching the player. Even when the player is playing jump rope, a BSoda can still be used if the player has it. This is a good thing to keep in mind if Baldi is chasing the player while playing jump rope. The Player can also walk into a room outside the halls and prevent Playtime from catching them. Playtime can follow you into the Cafeteria, though. Playtime's jingle and the ability to cut her rope were features added in V1.3. Strategy Always keep a pair of Safety Scissors, as they will save you from Playtime in case Baldi's near. Although, if Principal of the Thing is near, only do it if Baldi is very close, if it's the first time you go on detention (15 seconds) and/or Baldi's far enough away from the detention room (Remember that Baldi knows if you're in detention). In case it's not the first time in detention, remember that you can use Principal's Keys but if he sees you escaping, you're back in detention. In case you don't have Safety Scissors, You can use the BSoda before jump roping to avoid her. If the jump rope "minigame" started, you can use the BSoda on Baldi to push him away if he's close. Quotes Unused Gallery ** There are also voice lines where Playtime tells the player how to play the game. This was likely cut as it took too long. ** Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students